A Wish
by Baileyhopper
Summary: A simple, stupid wish brought four people into the world of BNHA. Not only did they get sucked into the world, but they also became some of the main characters! Read as they face through trials, and attempt to become heros! Rated T because of language and death in later chapters. Might also have some parody elements in it.


**This story is mostly for fun, think of it kinda like a reincarnation fic, but with oc's. I don't expect a lot of attention to this story, if I get any at all. But regardless, I started thinking of things and got invested. So, I decided to write it out.**

When Alexa left karate class on Saturday, she did not expect to be met by her three best- only- friends. Her dark skin sweaty, and her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun, she was placing a towel around her neck once she noticed them. Walking down the Dojo's steps, Alexa waved a quick hello. Felix is the one who noticed her first, taking a sip of his drink, he waved a hello back, causing the other two to turn around.

"Sup, Alexa," The shortest of the group, Kemen, nodded in her direction. "I would give you a hug, but you're probs sweaty."

"D-D-did you just say 'probs'?" Penelope stuttered, looking back to Kemen. The boy shrugged, and Penelope scowled lightly. The girl was wearing a long yellow turtle neck, despite it being warm weather. Alexa raised an eyebrow at the fashion choice, but continued anyway;

"Anyway, the dirty memer aside," Alexa ignored the small 'hey' she got from Kemen, "What are you all doing here?" At this Penelope perked up, and smiled.

"T-th-there's a cool n-new shop that opened up. W-we wanted to know if you would join us?" Penelope looked at the taller girl with hopeful eyes. Alexa tried to avoid her gaze, and in turn, looked at Felix, who was behind Penelope. Felix just rolled his eyes, and turned to Kemen, and started a conversation.

' _That bastard, this was his plan, wasn't it? Using Penelope against me!'_ Alexa thought angrily, before looking back at the shorter girl. She was still looking at her friend with hopeful eyes, and Alexa sighed.

"Allright, sure." She answered, Penelope smiled widely. Kemen and Felix finished their short conversation, and turned to look at the two girls. Felix took another sip of his drink, while Kemen just smirked. Penelope turned around for a second, to address her other two friends, and while the gingers back was turned, Alexa mouthed a secret message;

' _Fuck you guys.'_

Kemen had to suppress his laugh with a cough, while Felix just rolled his eyes. The ginger turned back around, stars in her eyes, and Alexa had to pretend that she didn't just curse at her friends.

"C'mon, I-it's not that far." Penelope began to walk away, grabbing onto Alexa's wrist, not that hard, as the ginger didn't work out that often, if she did at all. Alexa allowed herself to be dragged off, the two boys following.

"So, what store are we going to?" Alexa asked, addressing all of her friends.

"It's like a thrift shop, or somethin'. Penelope was the one who found it one day, she says that the store owner promised that anyone's dreams will come true." Kemen explained, walking closer to Alexa. Alexa raised an eyebrow at that last part, and turned to look at Penelope.

"Penny, you know that's a lie, right?"

Penny turned around slightly, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I-I know that! I just thought it would be fun!" Considering that the girl was blushing, Alexa really doubt it was for 'fun' and more like Penny actually believed it.

Alexa simply sighed, knowing that the girl was going to have her dreams broken once they got there. Magic didn't exist, at least the other three knew that.

The walk continued in silence, with Penny leading the way and taking turns. The walked for a few minutes, before they arrived at a small shabby shop. It was nestled between two buildings, it's mahogany wood standing out like a sore thumb, and it's sign had the words 'Majik shop' written on it.

Kemen practically snorted at the sign, clearly not liking how the advertise themselves. Alexa glanced at him briefly before walking to the door of the supposed 'magic shop'. Pulling the door open, Alexa and friends walked into the shop, meeting with the smell of musty wood. Felix coughed, and Kemen patted him on the back harshly. Felix held up a hand, indicating he was okay, and the four traveled deeper into the magic shop.

"This is… nice?" Alexa questioned, walking to the nearest shelf and seeing a jar full of...eyeballs? Those better be glass ones.

"It's definitely interesting." Felix was looking at a decapitated deer head on a mantle on the wall. He took another sip of his drink, before walking back to his friends.

"It's cool, right?" Penny was excited, practically bouncing where she stood. Walking over to the front desk, Penny rung a small bell. The sound rung through the shop loudly, much to the surprise of the other three. In a few seconds, an old man walked out from the back of the shop, holding a box. Noticing who rung the bell, he smiled widely.

"Ah, young Penny! Pleasure to see you once again. I see you have brought guests!" The old man said excitedly, staring behind her to look at the other three.

"Yeah! I thought they would like the shop too!" Penny quickly explained, smiling.

"That's wonderful that you would like to share the magic."

"Um, if I may interrupt," Kemen interjected, walking closer to the counter. "What exactly do you sell?"

"Anything your heart desires, young man." The old man said, smiling.

"Oh no, he's one of those people." Felix whispered to Alexa. The girl snorted quietly, finding the statement amusing.

The old man placed the box on the counter, and began rummaging through it, he pulled out five items, and laid them across from each other at equal distance. The first item was a ukulele, the second an old pocket watch, the third a small necklace with a vial attached to it, the fourth was a a triangle with a hole in the middle of it, and the fifth was a golden ring with gemstones surrounding it.

"Before you are five items, and only one of them is magical," The old man began, "Since you are all technically new to my shop, I'll give you each one of the items on the counter. Only one. Choose wisely, as they may direct your fate."

Each of the friends froze, slightly confused at the mans words. If they were getting this correctly, the man was giving the four of them an item that may 'direct their fate', for free. Even if magic wasn't real, that sounded sketchy as hell.

"Go on," The old man said, "Choose. It's free, and might create some magic for you." The man gestured to the items on the table, and penny decided to choose first. The gingers hand hovered above all of the items, before picking up the pocket watch. Penny looked to the man, but the old man simply smiled happily.

Next came Felix, who handed his drink to Alexa and grabbed the ukulele. The boy strummed it a few times, before smiling- noticing that the instrument was not out of tune.

Kemen came next, and the boy grabbed the ring and slipped it on. Showing his friends, he smiled at the beauty of the object. Alexa rolled her eyes, and grabbed the necklace. She swished the vile for a few seconds, before pocketing it.

The old man picked up the last object and placed it back in the box. "I'm not going to tell you which one is the magic item, you should find that out for yourself. Now, you all should get going, it's getting late."

One look at their phones clocks showed that the old man was telling the truth. Quickly saying goodbyes, the four walked out the shop, new items in hand.

"S-so…" Penny started, as the four began walking away. "I'll see you all tomorrow?" She asked, and the other three voiced their conformations. Smiling, Penny continued to walk.

-Line Break-

Penny frowned as she heard loud yelling coming from downstairs. Her parents had just gotten home, and already they were at each other's throats. Curling up in bed, Penny felt her new pocket watch. The front was engraved with a picture of a dragon eating its own tail, and while Penny didn't know what that meant, it did look nice.

The girl looked to her phone, and placed her headphones in, before going online and looking up episodes of anime to watch.

Eventually, the girl decided on her favorite; "My Hero Academia". The theme song began to play loudly through her headphones, and while watching the intro sequence, Penny sighed.

' _I wish I was in the anime.'_ She thought, before pouting. She would be lonely in there, right? She didn't know how to make friends, and besides, nobody would want to befriend such a shy girl…. It was a miracle she got the friends she had now.

Then, a lightbulb went off in her head. Turning to look at the pocket watch, Penny picked it up.

"Okay… If you are magical, I wish me and my friends were the main characters of 'My Hero Academia.'" The girl paused for a second. "But, not like that we replace some characters, more like we are the characters?" Staring at the pocket watch, Penny waited something to happen.

Of course, nothing did.

Sighing, Penny placed the pocket watch on her nightside table, and snuggled up under the covers, still watching the anime.

 **And that's a wrap. I know the first chapter is never really fun to read, but it will pick up, don't worry. Also, this will be less updated than my other stories.**


End file.
